Fall of the Resistance
The Resistance’s first sign of defeat came when the Galactic Imperium was able to withdraw its Death Cube. Zedd Palpatine destroyed Elvaraan, an important Resistance resources planet and supporter. Zedd Palpatine also ordered the captures of Resistance fleet leaders. At the Battle of Valakos, an Imperium fleet, led by Lord Sigma, penetrated the Resistance defenses and invaded its base. The Imperium was able to destroy the base. Lord Sigma’s fleet also destroyed many Resistance supplies, and raided many of its shipyards. The Resistance became drained of almost one-third of its supplies. The Imperium launched construction of a more powerful space station in order to destroy the many remaining scattered Resistance fleets. Emperor Zero, the ruler of the Galactic Imperium, himself arrived on the Death Cube to personally oversee its construction. Emperor Zero ordered Lord Sigma to assemble a large fleet on the planet Veridius, and to assemble a large space fleet. The Resistance captured the second Death Cube plans and planned an operative raid on Veridius as well a space fleet attack and direct assault on the Death Cube. Emperor Zero, however, had foreseen the attack. The operatives on Veridius, with high Imperium assaults, were prevented from destroying the shield generators of the Death Cube, being killed in fast waves before the Commonwealth allies of the Resistance were able to assault. After that, a large fleet of Imperium Star Cruisers, Star Destroyers and Tie Fighters attacked in three waves, the first destroying Resistance command starships, the second protecting Destroyers and sending out thousands of Tie Fighters attacking in numerous waves. The third came from the Death Cube itself, destroying any striking at it. Mega Man X, a Commander in the Resistance, was captured by Lord Sigma on Veridius and delivered to Emperor Zero. When X refused to join them, Emperor Zero used force lightning to kill him. News of the defeat of the Resistance and victory of the Death Cube spread across the Universe. Many worlds mourned, but the Galactic Imperium retook them and cleared out most of the Resistance members and sympathizers on worlds. The surviving operatives on Veridius escaped. The Resistance state leaders and fleet commanders went with their battered Resistance groups and fled. Emperor Zero, with his rule being fully consolidated, assigned Lord Sigma to track the Resistance leaders and their battered groups down and bring them to him. Lord Sigma’s fleet captured the Resistance leaders, putting them forth Emperor Zero. Emperor Zero rescinded the Resistance leaders for going against him, and said: “Your Resistance fleet is destroyed, your groups shattered! You all shall be punished and wiped, for defying me, and defying the Galactic Imperium!” The Resistance leaders had failed in their freedom bringing mission. Emperor Zero’s birthday was coming up, so, as part of his parties, he himself, would kill the Resistance leaders. On the first Death Cube, Emperor Zero executed the Resistance leaders in front of crowds of people. People across the Universe saw the hope being crushed. Because of the execution of the Resistance leaders and the Resistance defeat at Veridius, the Resistance fragmented and dissolved into various Resistance remnants. Billions of planets fell under Imperium control and consolidation. Quadrillions of beings hope of freedom fell down the drains. They became martyrs for the entire Resistance Universe, as well as countless number of Imperium haters.